Something Hidden
by bluelight179
Summary: Taemin menitipkan adiknya pada Hoobaenya , yaitu EXO. Tapi salah satu member EXO tidak menyukai hal itu , bagaimana kelanjutannya ? Baca saja :3/ [CHAPTERED] [ONGOING]
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hyejin179

Title : Something Hidden

Genre : Sad (?), Family, gaje /?

Length : Chaptered

Sebenernya ini ff udah lama hye bikin ._. tapi baru di publish sekarang, karena pas bikin ff ini hye masih gaptek :3

dann... kalo chingudeul menemukan banyak keanehan dalam pengaturan kata atau blablabla /? mohon di maafkan (/.\)

dulu hye bener-bener masih newbie ...

ga ngerti cara bikin ff yang bagus gimana,, idol nya juga masih belum sesuka sekarang ..

dan dulu juga hye kira itu , "Dorm" bukan singkatan dari "Dormitory "

jadi hye kira dorm adalah sebuah rumah seperti rumah kontrakan -_- yang bentuknya seperti rumah pada umumnya ._. #walaupun sampe sekarang masih bingung

ya intinya begitulah, hye kira dorm adalah rumah untuk artis (_ _X)

okelah cukup bacotan hye :3

ENJOY ! ~

* * *

Author POV

Pagi itu di dorm EXO,suasana sangat member sibuk dengan urusan beberapa bulan ke depan,jadwal EXO sedang sedang berdiam diri di kamar,karena dia bingung mau hanya tiduran dan mecndengarkan musik dari I-Phonenya.

Drrrrrtt drrrrttt..I-Phone Kai bergetar,artinya ada SMS masuk

" Kai,apa kau di dorm sekarang ? Apa jadwal mu padat ?" SMS itu dari Taemin,dia segera membalas SMSnya

"Ne di ,kata SooMan Ajusshi , jadwal EXO untuk beberapa bulan ke depan ?"

"Hmm..Aku boleh menitipkan dongsaengku ?"

"Yeojung ? Berapa lama ?"

"Ne 2 bulan ? Bisa ?"

"Molla harus tanya yang lain hyung mau kemana ?"

"SHINee akan ada tour 5 minggu 5 Minggu itu,kami semua di suruh untuk berlatih agar penampilan kami kami ga latihan di gedung SM,tapi latihan di tempat tujuan,di akan berangkat nanti ga bisa di tinggal sendiri di tua kami sedang ada di Hyung (Hyungnya Taemin) juga sedang mengikuti pertukaran rumah saudara kami jauh-jauh,dan tentunya aku ga bisa mengajak Yeojung untuk tour."

"Jinjjayo ? Kalau begitu akan kuusahakan iya Hyung, Yeojung sedang liburan sekolah kan ?"

"Gomawo Kai..Iya dia sedang libur,dia baru selesai akan masuk sekolah lagi bulan Juli."

"Ohh..Oke Hyung, aku akan tanya yang lain aku kabarin Hyung lagi."

"Ne "

"Cheonma .."

Sebenarnya Kai bingung dengan janjinya dia pribadi,ia tidak keberatan,dan menurutnya,Chen,Luhan,BaekYeol,Xiumin,D.O,Lay juga tidak akan hanya bingung dengan Duo Maknae,Suho ,dan ,Suho bukannya tidak suka anak-anak,dia hanya tidak bisa dekat,kedua,Sehun,berhubung Sehun adalah 'Baby' nya EXO, dia tidak suka bila ada orang yang mencuri perhatian Hyungdeulnya ,yaitu ,ketiga,Tao dan Kris..Wajah mereka bisa membuat anak-anak takut (?)

Di ruang tengah

Kris dan Tao sedang menonton tv bersama,di samping nya ada BaekYeol yang sedang main catur,dan Luhan yang sedang selca (?) bareng Sehun.

'Kebetulan ada Kris Hyung..Suruh dia teriak buat panggil semuanya ah..' kata Kai dalam hati

Kai segera mendekati Kris yang sedang berduaan sama Tao.

"Kris Hyung, tolong suruh yang lain untuk kumpul ke sini dong.."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Ada hal yang mau aku omongin.."

"Kenapa harus aku yang manggil ? Kenapa ga kau aja ?" jawab Kris dengan sangat dingin kayak es

"Kan suara nya Hyung tuh cetar membahana menggelegar.. Lagipula Kris Hyung kan Leader kita semua.."

"Shireo..Aku lagi malas teriak.."

"Ahh Hyung mah begitu..Hyung kan ganteng,cakep,berkharisma,iihh banget dehh.." rayu Kai sambil menaruh jarinya di dalam yang melihatnya , langsung membulatkan mata O_O

"Ne ne .. Ehemm.. WOYY KUMPUL WOYYY ! KUMPUL KUMPUL !" suara Kris yang benar-benar ngerock membuat semuanya langsung berkumpul.

"Waeyo Hyung ?"

"Nih , si Kai mau ngomong.."

"Oke sodara-sodara.. *eh .. Saya mau memberitahu kalian semua, bahwa Taemin Hyung akan menitipkan dongsaengnya di sini sektiar 2 bulan..Kita harus bersikap baik padanya,jangan sampai membuat dia sakit hati,bila dia melakukan kesalahan,tegur dengan cara yang baik..Ada pertanyaan ?"

Semuanya membisu sejenak Mimik wajah mereka juga berubah,terutama D.O ,yang tadinya begini ._. Jadi begini O_O #LOL

Luhan mengangkat tangannya "Umur berapa ?"

"12 tahun."

"Kapan dia akan di titipkan di sini ?" tanya Lay

"Hari ini,Taemin Hyung bilang ia akan berangkat ke Jepang sore nanti ."

Semuanya hening "…."

"Jadi ? Bagaimana ? " Tanya Kai

"Emmm..Baiklah,Yeojung boleh dititipkan kami akan menyenangkannya.." jawab Kris dan semuanya langsung menatap Kris dengan heran,'Tumben-tumbenan si dduizhang dia anti anak –anak..'

"Jinjjayo ? Wohhooo ! Aku akan memberitahu Taemin Hyung dulu." Seru Kai sambil meloncat-loncat ke kamarnya (?)

"Taemin Hyung, Yeojung boleh di titipkan di Hyung sudah mengizinkan.."

"Jinjja ? Gomawo Kai..Nanti siang aku akan mengantarkan Yeojung ke dorm EXO.."

"Cheonma Hyung.. "

Taemin POV

"Saeng,ayo bereskan pakaianmu dan barang-barang yang ingin kau bawa..Selama Oppa pergi,kamu akan di titipkan di dorm EXO.."

"Ha ? EXO? Aku cuma kenal Kai Oppa..Nanti kalau aku di diemin gimana ?" tanya nya ragu

"Ga kok..Mereka ga akan mendiami ayo sekarang bereskan keperluan akan mengantarmu setelah makan siang nanti."

"Hmmm…Ne ."

Jam 12.30 KST

"Saeng ayo makan..Setelah itu berangkat ke dorm EXO.."

"Ne Oppa.."

Selama makan, dia hanya ia saja, gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun,tinggal bersama 12 namja yang tak terlalu ia kenal,dan rata-rata tinggi mencapai 180 an (apa hubungannya?)

Setelah makan siang,kita langsung menuju dorm EXO,aku memasukan koper Yeojung yang berisi pakaian dan alat juga membawa ransel yang berisi barang-barang pribadinya.

Perjalanan kami ke dorm EXO memakan waktu sekitar 30-45 menit.

Yeojung POV

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30-45 menit,akhirnya aku dan Taemin Oppa sampai di dorm t aku akan dititipkan selama Taemin Oppa ada berdua mulai memasuki dorm yang bagus,bahkan tidak bisa di sebut luas,dan ada taman di juga melihat ada anjing kecil berbulu coklat,yang tak lain adalah Kai Oppa.

Tok tok tok.. Taemin Oppa mengetuk pintu dorm EXO,dan yang membukanya adalah …Chen Oppa ? Salah,di adalah D.O memang ga bisa membedakan muka hanya bisa membedakan wajah idolaku. Aku mengidolakan Kai Oppa,Suho Oppa,Sehun Oppa ,Luhan Oppa dan Lay aku ga pernah memberi tahu pada Taemin Oppa,aku hanya bilang kalau aku mengidolakan Kai Oppa dan Lay Oppa.

"Ahh Annyeong Taeminnie..Annyeong Yeojung.." sapa D.O Oppa pada kami berdua.

"Annyeong Hyung.." Sapa Taemin Oppa

"Yeojung, annyeong haebwa ." bisik Taemin Oppa

"A…Annyeong D.O Oppa.." D.O Oppa hanya melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk.."

Aku dan Taemin Oppa segera masuk,dan langsung menuju ruang tengah.

Terlihat di ruang tengah ada 11 namja lainnya,yang langsung menatap ke arahku dan Taemin Oppa.

Aku hanya diam membatu,rasanya sangat canggung keberanian yang minimal,aku menyapa mereka.

"Annyeong Oppadeul.." sapa ku sambil menundukan badan 90°

"Annyeong Yeojung.." Oppadeul meladeni tersenyum,bahkan Tao Oppa yang menyeramkan sekalipun ada sesuatu yang ganjil,Sehun Oppa hanya membalas sapaanku dengan senyum yang tak ikhlas.

"Yeojung,kamu duduk di sana dulu ya sama Oppadeul..Oppa mau ngomong sama Suho Oppa dan Kris Oppa sebentar." Taemin Oppa menepuk pundakku dan langsung ke dapur bersama Suho Oppa dan Kris Oppa

"Yeojung ayo sini.." ajak Kai Oppa.

Taemin POV

Sebelum aku pergi ke gedung SM untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu,aku membicarakan kepentingan-kepentingan Yeojung pada Suho Hyung dan Kris Hyung

"Nih Hyung..Kalau kau kebingungan mengurus Yeojung,kau bisa melihat caranya di dalam buku ini..Buku ini aku tulis sendiri sesuai mungkin jangan buat ia kesal ataupun sedih yang kelewat batas ya..Tegur dia dengan ga tega kalau dia sampai sedih .."

"Ne Taeminnie..Tenang saja..Kau tak perlu khawatir..Di sini ada 2 Umma dan 2 Appa.." jawab Kris Hyung sambil tersenyum dan mengambil buku itu.

"Lalu ia akan tidur dengan siapa Hyung ?" tanya ku khawatir

"Sama siapa saja.. Dorm ini luas,dan punya 6 kami akan memberikan giliran..Tapi itu juga terserah Yeojung.."

"Emm baiklah.. Hyung, sepertinya untuk awal-awal, dia tidur dengan Kai dan Suho Hyung saja ?"

"Boleh.. Nanti aku akan bicara pada D.O untuk sekamar dengan Lay dulu.."

"Gomawo Hyung.. Tolong jaga dia ya. Sekarang aku mau ke gedung SM dulu.. Annyeong."

"Cheonma Taeminnie .." Jawab Kris Hyung dan Suho Hyung berbarengan.

"Yeojung, Oppa pergi dulu ya..Kamu baik-baik di sini..Jangan membuat Oppadeul repot dan jangan nakal..Kalau ada apa-apa kamu SMS Oppa aja..Arrachi ?"

"Arra Oppa ." Yeojung memelukku dan memendamkan wajahnya di dalam pelukanku.

"Nah Oppa pergi ya.. Annyeong Yeojung .." kataku sambil mencium keningnya

"Semuanya, aku pergi dulu .. Titip Yeojung ya.. Annyeong !" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan segera menuju mobilku.

-To be continue-

Mian ne kalo ff nya gaje :3

ini ff perdana hye hehe

review juseyooo :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Hyejin179 bluelight179

Title : Something Hidden

Genre : Sad (?), Family, gaje /?

Length : Chaptered

* * *

Author POV

Suasana canggung sangat terasa di ruangan itu (?) Suho memecah keheningan yang diciptakan

"Yeojung-ah,ayo duduk di sini." Ajak Suho ,menyuruh Yeojung duduk di 11 namja lainnya hanya tersenyum.

Yeojung melangkahkan kakinya kearah Suho,dan mulai naik ke pangkuannya.

"Yeojung,apakah kau tahu kami siapa ?" tanya Kris dengan senyumannya yang khas agar Yeojung ga takut dengannya.

"Exo oppadeul." Jawab Yeojung dengan suara yang kecil

"Waa benar..Apa kau tahu nama kami semua ?"

"Hmm.." jawab nya sambil mengangguk..Sebenarnya ia hanya tahu wajah idolanya saja,Kai,Suho,Lay,Sehun dan Luhan.

Saat di tanya Suho "Siapa namaku ?"

"Suho Oppa.."

"Benar.. " Kemudian Suho menunjuk Kai

"Kalau Oppa yang item itu siapa ?" Kai segera menyambut kata-kata Suho dengan deathglarenya,sementara Suho dan Yeojung hanya tertawa geli

"Tentu saja itu Kai Oppa..Dia hanya ada satu di dunia.. " jawab Yeojung dengan polosnya,terdengar suara tawaan kecil dari seluruh penjuru (?)

"Kalau Oppa yang mukanya kayak perpaduan bapao dan bola itu namanya siapa ?" tanya BaekYeol -_-

"Jangan begitu Oppa, dia imut tau.. Itu Xiumin Oppa.." jawab Yeojung

"HAHA ! Kasian lu BaekYeol ! Gua di belain sama Yeojung,mau apa lu ? " kata Xiumin dengan nada kemenangan (?)

"Emm Yeojung,kalau kedua Derp Oppa yang tadi ngejek Oppa namanya siapa ?"

"Baekhyun Oppa Eyeliner dan Chanyeol Oppa Happy Virus…"

Okeh,kalau jawabannya dia mengenai Chanyeol masih wajar untuk didengar,tapi sebutannya untuk Baekhyun sangat kecil aja tahu ._.

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan berikutnya,ia bisa menjawab dengan benar,wajah Sehun ,Luhan,Tao dan Lay..Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa membedakan Kris,Chen,D.O (padahal gampang ._.) Dia bilang kalau Chen itu adalah Kris,Kris adalah D.O dan D.O adalah Chen (?)

"Salah Yeojung… Yang itu Kris Oppa,itu Chen Oppa, terus yang matanya belo itu D.O Oppa.." kata Suho

"Ohh mian..Aku lupa.."

"Oh iya, hari ini Yeojung tidur sama Suho Oppa dan Kai Oppa ya..Lay ,D.O kalian tidur sekamar dulu ya ..Aku dan Kai akan mengurusnya di kamar,dan emm..D.O dan Lay, makan siang dong ._." kata Suho ..Lay dan D.O mengangguk "Ne Hyung.. Kau ini .." Suho dan Kai mengantarkan Yeojung ke kamar SuLay,yang akan berganti nama (?) menjadi kamar YeoSuKai Kai memasukan pakaian-pakaian Yeojung ke lemari yang sudah di siapkan sebelum Yeojung Suho dan Yeojung sedang berbincang-bincang di yang biasanya jengkel di perlakukan seperti itu,ia hanya diam dan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya,ia ikut bergabung dengan Yeojung dan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka,di pangkuannya ada buku bergambar yang menarik.

Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia 5 menit kemudian,Suho mendongeng untuk Yeojung,bukan bertujuan agar ia tidur,tapi bertujuan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan duduk di ,kalian tahu saudara-saudara ? (nunjuk readers) ya benar ! KAI TIDUR ! -_-"

"Oppa ,kok Kai Oppa tidur sih ? Emang udah malem ?" tanya Yeojung ,dan Suho langsung melihat Kai

'Yaampun nih bocah, malah tidur,bangunnya malem biar menyatu sama alam kali ya -_-" geram Suho dalam hati

"Emm.. Mungkin Kai Oppa kelelahan membereskan pakaian mu.." (Gimana kaga -_- Bajunya Yeojung emang sekoper ukuran medium,tapi berhubung badan Yeojung termasuk kecil,sama seperti Taemin,jadi ratusan baju pun bisa masuk ke dalam lagi,lemari yang di siapkan masih ada beberapa baju lama Suho di tumpukan atas,dan ,saat Kai membuka pintu lemari,brughh ! jatoh semua bajunya,dan ia membereskannya.)

"Jinjjayo ? Oppa mianhae ne..Mianhae .." kata Yeojung sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kai..

"Yeo,yeojung..Kai Oppa lagi tidur..Jadi ga bisa jawab..Bilang mianhaenya pas dia udah bangun aja"

"Tapi kata Taemin Oppa, kalau kita berbuat salah,kita harus minta maaf,dan orang yang di tuju harus membalas kata maaf kita baru kita di maafin.." jawab Yeojung dengan polosnya

"OMO Yeojung..Neomu gwiyeowo .." kata Suho sambil memeluk Yeojung

"Gomawo..Oppa, neomu yeppeoyo.." Suho mematung

"Emmm…Oppa itu namja ..Bukan yeoja.."

"Lalu ?" jawab Yeojung dengan puppy eyesnya

"Seharusnya kau bilang 'Oppa neomu jalsaenggyeosseoyo'"

"Tapi aku biasanya bilang ke Taemin Oppa ,'Oppa neomy yeppeoyo' dan dia malah senang.."

"Aaa? Yasudah lah tak apa kalau kamu memanggil Oppa yeppeoyo.."

"Oppa,kita ke luar yu..Aku ga mau ganggu Kai Oppa yang lagi ada di alam bawah sadarnya.." ajak Yeojung

Sehun POV

Aku dan Luhan Hyung sedang bermain rubik di ruang tengah,sebenarnya bukan bermain,aku hanya memperhatikan nya sangat sampai sekarang pun aku belum bisa menyelesaikan rubik.

Di sebelah kanan,aku melihat Suho Hyung yang sedang menggandeng tangan Yeojung dan menutup pintu kamarnya Kai ? Aku sudah bisa menebak,dia pasti tidur.

"Hyung,Kai tidur ya ?"

"Ne..Emm..Yeojung,Oppa mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya..Kau tunggu di sini"

"Ne Oppa.."

Aku hanya melihat ke arah hanya berdiri memang yang seperti di katakan Suho Hyung 'Kau tunggu di sini' maka ia hanya berdiri diam di sana.

"Yeojung,kau sedang apa berdiri di sana ? Jangan berdiri di depan kamar BaekYeol..Bisa bahaya kalau mereka keluar,nanti kau bisa terbang (?) " kata Luhan Hyung ,dia berhenti memainkan rubiknya

"Ayo Yeojung ke sini.." ajak Luhan Hyung yang tiba-tiba membuat aku menjadi badmood,karena kalau ada anak kecil,otomatis Luhan Hyung akan mendiami ku u,u *Halah lebay lu -_-

"Shireo,Suho Oppa bilang aku tunggu di sini.." jawabnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala,dan Luhan Hyung hanya menganga,baru kali ini ada yeoja yang menolak panggilannya (?)

"Ahh lega.. Ha ?Yeojung,kau masih berdiri di sini ? " tanya Suho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Oppa lupa ya ? Oppa sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus tunggu di sini?"

" ga segitunya juga Yeojung ._. Tapi kamu unik ya,Oppa jadi sayang sama kamu *eh "

"Aku juga sayang Oppa.."

"Ya ! Kenapa jadi ada drama di sini ? Suho Hyung bantu aku benerin kompor dong,tadi kompornya ketendang monggu (?) " teriak sang Umma EXO – K , D.O

"Kenapa monggu bisa masuk ke dapur ?"

"Molla,kayaknya dia lapar,terus dia mau masak sendiri sepertinya .." sumpah alasan D.O ga masuk akal..

"Ahh iya deh terserah,sini kubantu..Sebagai suami yang baik ..Emm,Yeojung,kamu main sama Oppa yang lain dulu ya.."

"Ne Oppa.."

Luhan Hyung kembali memanggilnya "Yeojung-ah sini main sama Oppa.."

"Ne Oppa.."

Ia datang ke tempat kami-Aku dan Luhan Hyung sedang duduk di sofa- dia duduk di sebelah Luhan Hyung,dan ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tangan Luhan Hyung.

"Oppa bisa main rubik ?" tanya nya.. 'Cih,anak ini sombong sekali,berani-beraninya meremehkan Luhan Hyung-ku..'

"Bisa ..Kamu mau coba memainkannya ?" tawar Luhan Hyung pada Yeojung,sambil menyodorkan rubiknya

"Mau.."

"Ya ! Luhan Hyung katanya kau mau menyelesaikannya dan mengajariku !" teriakku secara spontan

"Ssstt Sehunnie..Nanti saja ya .." Jawab Luhan Hyung sambil menaruh sandalnya jari telunjuknya di mulutku.. 'Dasar Luhan Hyung,kalau ada anak kecil pasti langsung lumer deh ..'

"Nih Oppa udah selesai.. " Yeojung memberikan rubik yang sudah sangat sempurna kurang dari 2 ..Aku kalah sama bocah ? (-_-?) untuk membuat 1 sisi dengan warna yang sama saja aku butuh 1 jam ,tapi dia ? OMO !?

"Wahh kamu hebat Yeojung..Belajar dari siapa ?"

"Dari Taesun Oppa.."

"Nugu ?"

"Dia Oppa aku dan Hyungnya Taemin Oppa.."

"Ohh , Ne ne .. Jadi kamu anak ketiga ya ?"

"Ne Oppa..Oppa,aku punya rubik bentuk lain lagi,aku ambil dulu ya di kamar." Kata Yeojung dan dia segera beranjak menuju kamar

Aku hanya diam dan memajukan bibirku..

"Waeyo Sehunnie ?" tanya Luhan Hyung,aku hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya

-To Be Continued-

waaa TBC di saat yang ga tepat ya ._.

Oh iya, hye ganti nama dari Hyejin179 jadi bluelight197 :D

jadi jangan bingung neeee

don't forget to review :3

maapkan hye kalo banyak typo(s) xP


End file.
